


The Sun and The Sky

by JoyBooth



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: F/M, Metaphors, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 21:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4721198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyBooth/pseuds/JoyBooth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is the sun and he is the sky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sun and The Sky

She is the sun and he is the sky.

When his rage causes storms and dark clouds of psychosis, her gentle rays chase the clouds away. 

When she disappears at night he is left cold in the darkness, only a pale reflection of her light to keep him from turning black. 

In the morning the darkness is melted by her warmth. 

In times of need he lends his clouds to cover her face, to keep her safe. 

But the space between them is more than it appears. 

While they seem to be touching constantly, they are truly separated by millions of miles. 

They know they can never be together, but it doesn’t stop them from reaching for each other. 

Someday when it is all over, when they are no longer opposites, she will reach for him him one last time and when they meet they will form a super nova, never to be parted again.


End file.
